Naruto: Finding New Love
by LunaStar1995
Summary: Niomi and Shade just wanted to have a little time away from their boyfriends Sasuke and Itachi but the boys had other plans. Shade and Niomi are mine and my friends (cotekun) OCs
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

10 years before

"Hey Shade. I have something to tell you?" Niomi looked over to her best friend as they were watching the boys training.

"Yah Niomi. What is it?" Shade sighed as she looked at Niomi as she learned in close to Shade.

"I have a crush on Sasuke." Niomi whispered into Shades ear.

"No...really!" Shade said sarcastically as she smirked at her friend.

"Shut up Shade! Hey...what about your crush on Itachi?" Niomi giggled as Shade started to blush.

"I don't know what your talking about." Shade said as she layed on the grass and looked up at the sky.

"Shade, I know that you love Itachi just as much as I love Sasuke." Niomi smiled as later next to her friend.

Shade just continued to look up at the sky when two voices could be heard in the distance.

"Hey Shade, Niomi come and spar with us."

Shade and Niomi sat up and looked at each other.

"Shade, you want to?" Niomi asked as she got up off of the ground.

"Sure." Shade jumped to her feet.

"Hey, are you two going to or not?"

"Your on Sasuke." Niomi yelled as she ran over to the two boys.

"Same here Itachi." Shade yelled as she ran close behind Niomi.


	2. Chapter 1: A Day Gone Bad

**Chapter 1: A Day Gone Bad**

The wind blew the leaves off of the trees in the Hidden Leaf Village as two young woman walked in the park.

"The fall wind isn't as cool as it was yesterday. It's a little warmer." Said the young woman with long black hair, with a blond streek and wearing a long purple dress with fishnet long sleeve shirt and leggings.

"Your right. It's like fall doesn't want to come." Said the young woman with very short red hair and wearing a light beige tank top with a black pair of short shorts.

"Your right but..." The young woman with black hair with a blond streek got interrupted.

"Niomi! Shade!" Yelled a young man with black hair wearing a blue t-shirt and black shorts came running over.

Both the long black haired with a blond streek Niomi and the very short red haired Shade, stopped walking. So so the young man could catch up.

"Yes Sasuke, what is it?" Asked Shade as the wind blew the leaves off of the trees again.

"Itachi and I want you two home now!" Said the black haired Sasuke as he grabbed Niomi's wrist.

Sasuke pulled Niomi out of the park with Shade walking close behind.

"Sasuke, stop pulling me. Your hurting my wrist!" Niomi said as the three of them where walking down down the street.

"Sasuke, let go of Niomi. Now!" Shade said as she grabbed Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke turned his head just enough, that Shade could see that his eyes were in the Sharingan.

"You can't tell me what to do Shade." Sasuke said as Shade took her hand off of Sasuke's shoulder.

The three of them got home about five minutes after Sasuke used his Sharingan.

Just as Sasuke, Shade and Niomi walked through the door, Sasuke pushed Niomi onto the couch. After Niomi got pushed, a man with long black hair up into a pony tail wearing a black t-shirt and a pair of gray shorts walked in. This man was Itachi.

"We told you two of you to stay around the compound." Itachi said as he glared at Shade and Niomi.

Niomi was on the couch with tears going down her cheeks.

"We'er always in the compound! Niomi and I just went to the park!" Shade yelled as she was walking past Itachi to leave, when he shoved Shade into the wall, pinning her.

"Itachi don't hurt Shade!" Niomi yelled as she jumped off of the couch, ran over to Itachi and started to punch him in the back.

"Little brother help me here!" Itachi said just as Niomi hit him in the back of the head.

Sasuke ran over, pinned Niomi's arms behind her back, throw her onto onto the floor and pinned her there

Itachi did the same thing to Shade but next to Niomi.

"Sasuke, this isn't like you! You've never done this to me before. When did you turn into Itachi?" Niomi asked as she looked up into Sasuke's eyes.

After Niomi said that Sasuke got so mad that he punched her in the face.

"I haven't turned into Itachi!" Sasuke said as he got up off of Niomi, picked her up by the collar of her dress and dragged Niomi to their room.


End file.
